


The Puppet and the Prisoner

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Captivity, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Troll Bro - Freeform, Unethical treatment of a prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: One of Her Imperious Condescension's finest henchmen brings her a prisoner she's had her eye on for quite a while. The henchman, of course, is appropriately rewarded.





	The Puppet and the Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlybj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlybj/gifts).



Her Imperious Condescension’s throne room was empty, save for the top bitch herself. Even her harem were absent from the cushions lining the marble dais around her throne. Her guards too, had been dismissed. Their presence was mostly ceremonial, and unnecessary. But she’d have company soon enough.

The heavy doors were thrown open, and through them the Marionet drove a prisoner. The Signless was bound with heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. Holding his chains, the Marionet, dragging him and driving him until he was a few mere feet from the Condesce’s throne. There, the Marionet yanked on his chains, forcing him to his knees. 

His eyes burned molten red, and the Condesce was glad that he was gagged, otherwise she knew he’d be running his mouth like it was the end of the world. For him, it might as well have been.

“Exshellent work, buoy,” she said, her claws tapping against the arm of her throne. “Let’s sea about gettin’ you a reefward.” The Marionet’s expression did not change, nor would it have even if not for the computer in his shades broadcasting her will directly to his brain, quieting his thoughts and maneuvering his body as she pleased. A dangerous wild card under his own power, under her control he was among the Empire’s most deadly soldiers. 

The Signless would surely have something to say about her using mind control to keep even fellow seadwellers subdued, but of course there was nothing he could do. Even his speech, his one weapon against the vastness of the Empire’s power, had been taken from him. He could do nothing except to rattle his chains, straining against the Marionet’s iron grasp.

The Marionet was useful when muzzled like a barkbeast, but he was far more interesting when he was allowed to bite. The Condesce deactivated his controls and watched awareness return to his eyes.

The shift in his expression was subtle, and awareness was all that she could discern from it. She could not read anything else, could not tell what lay behind that mask of stone. He could feel blind adoration for his Empress or barely-contained hate, and she would never know. What was important was that he followed orders, even during the rare moments that she let him off his leash.

The Marionet’s eyes flicked around the room as he took stock of the situation. They settled on the Signless, bound and enraged, and lingered, then came to rest on his Empress. He nodded, subtle and polite. He arched an eyebrow as if to say, ‘Well? You have him. What are you going to do with him?’

“Bring ‘im up here,” the Condesce said, patting her lap. The Marionet obeyed, but first, he flipped a switch on the Signless’s wrist-cuffs, fixing them in place. The Marionet could move them, but the Signless could not, allowing the Marionet to position his limbs as he pleased. The Marionet unfastened the chains from the cuffs, but although the Signless tried to move, he could not. Not until the Marionet took him by the wrists and marched him forward. As he did so the Condesce placed her hands under the Signless’s arms and lifted him up and onto her lap, ignoring his muffled protests, fiery words turned into helpless grunts and growls.

The Marionet positioned the Signless’s wrists behind his back, moving the prisoner like one of his puppets, then flipped the same switch on his ankle cuffs. The Signless was left trapped straddling the Empress’s lap, his arms crossed behind his back. No matter how he struggled, the cuffs remained where the Marionet had left them. 

There was nothing like having a lapful of prisoner, especially when that prisoner was classically gorgeous. He had a round, bright-eyed face, pitiful nubby horns, full lips, a perfect ass. Even his eyes weren’t a turnoff. It was easy to think of him as an exotic prize rather than the cullbait he was, especially given how goddamn hotblooded he was. He was like a little space-heater, warm and soft and perfectly lap-sized. He had to die, of course, but the Condesce was tempted to keep him around for a while before then.

But first, she would delight in seeing the fire in his eyes burn with humiliation instead of defiance. She hooked her claws in the front of his ridiculous tall pants and shredded them, leaving a set of neat white lines where her claws scraped the Signless’s skin. His outraged cry was muffled by the gag, but no matter how he twisted and writhed, his bonds remained right where they were. 

The Condesce locked eyes with the Marionet and crooked a finger, inviting him to get in on this. He obeyed, shredding the back of the Signless’s pants to expose his plush rump. The Condesce imagined she saw an eager light in his eyes, although his expression remained, as always, impenetrable. The Signless was not so stone-faced, snarling into the gag, bruising his wrists against his restraints, but he could do nothing to stop the press of the Condesce’s fingers into his nook. 

“Water you waitin’ for?” she said. “Ditch the pants, you’ve earned a treat.”

The Signless turned his head to glower at his captor, but he could not hide a tinge of alarm. The Condesce gripped his hips and angled them upward, putting his nook on display. A low, pleased growl escaped the Marionet, and he dropped his pants. His nook was swollen, his bulge already peeking out. In a few short moments, it slithered out all the way, sliding against the Signless’s nook in a way that made him whimper. 

The Marionet braced his hips against the Signless’s and let his bulge slither home. Stress and fear made him impossibly tight, but the Condesce’s hand around his bulge had him opening up nice and easy. The prisoner shook his head frantically, but his moans told a very different story. Either way, the two seadwellers weren’t listening. 

The Condesce’s eyes were on her henchman, and his were shut in a rare moment of bliss. She reached out, stroking his cheek, and his eyes opened. She still could not read him, but for a moment, she imagined she saw a shadow of sincere affection.


End file.
